1. Field of the Invention:
The invention concerns a toy figure with a head, a trunk, a pair of arms and a pair of legs, wherein accessories, e.g. representations of garment pieces, made fron non-deformable or scarcely deformable working material can be mounted on at least the trunk region of the figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Toy figures of this kind and made from plastics are known. To enable their appearance to be altered, plastics accessories, e.g. capes and warning (safety) vests are used. Until know these clothing pieces have been secured either by providing them with a suitable neck opening with which they could be snapped around the neck of the figure, or by forming them with an upper cut-out portion, e.g. for warning (safety) vests, which then had to be pushed over the head of the figure. It is disadvantageous in both cases that only quite specific accessories could be fastened in this way. Normal garments, e.g. jackets or the like, could not be put on in this way. The use of an upper opening is additionally disadvantageous because the opening must have a diameter sufficient to enable it to be pushed over the head. As a consequence, however, the edge of this opening is then spaced too far from the neck, thus not corresponding to the natural model (reality) which is sought to be achieved. Also, a further drawback of pushing over the head is that before putting the accessory on, a hat, wig or other head-gear or decoration must generally be taken off first.